Enough
by slashburd
Summary: Dreams are somewhere between real and fake but always entertaining. M/M Slash fic - if you don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Dream!Smut, angst, fluff, mentions of previous Codiasi. All reads/reviews appreciated as always!


Teddy had soon realised that the big advantage of moving brand had been that he got to see his own home more often than before. Smackdown was taped, did less house shows and was generally in less demand which meant more time for him, for friends and for enjoying life. Although he had been reluctant at first the move made more sense once he had a chance to chew it over. He would be with familiar faces and away from writers that seemed determined to end his career before it really got going.

Unpacking his gear bag he slung all his t-shirts and sweats into the washer, clicking it on before putting his ring gear into a separate bag to go to the cleaners. His boots got put out on the porch to air and as he pushed the emptied holdall closed he heard the familiar rolling noise along it's hard bottom. In there he kept the glass eye that he had saved as a memento of the worst skit of his career so far. Whenever the thought crossed his mind of asking for his release he would stare at the creepy looking eye and wonder if things were as bad as that night. Each and every time he could safely conclude that they weren't and move on, ego bruised and battered but hope springing eternal.

The one thing he cherished the most about being home was the feeling of slipping between crisp, white sheets made from the finest cotton. Too many nights he found himself scratching and itching under cheap fabric covers and dubiously laundered comforters. Landing as late as he had it was tough to force himself into the shower rather than just crawling onto the softly sprung mattress and curling up into a snoozing ball. The voice of reason spoke to him firmly though and ten minutes later he was citrus scented from head to toe, his hair haphazardly ruffled atop his head and as naked as the day he was born.

After turning down the sheets Teddy sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to set the alarm to wake him for his daily run. He hoped the morning would be as blustery as it usually was bright, the warm sea air always the perfect antidote to stuffy hotels and stale smelling arena locker rooms. With one fluid movement he was laid on his back, legs sprawled open and arms out from his sides. The cool chill of the linen against his water warmed body was a welcome contrast and he smiled in a self-satisfied way, silently thanking whoever had arranged for his being drafted .

In a way he hoped that Cody had been the one who had petitioned for his move, that he had used his recent backstage popularity save a friend from mediocrity on Raw. If that wasn't the case then he hoped it was Randy using his star power to maybe reform the stable that seemed to have been the most recent career highlight for them all. Raw had been a pretty lonely place for him; Randy had been so caught up in making movies and promotional work that he hardly saw him from one week to the next. Cody was long gone and both of them would readily admit that it had strained their friendship and destroyed their blossoming relationship.

A joint decision that long distance things never lasted saw them ending what they had and agreeing to move on with their lives. Teddy could only hope that Cody was finding that part easier to do than he was. Since they had been thrown back together there had been no mention of them trying again and he hadn't found the right time to bring the idea up. Rumours were rife about Cody and one or two others and Teddy hadn't wanted to find out if any of it was true.

Letting his eyes close Teddy shuffled his head deeper into the plumped pillows, the cool covers only dragged up as far as his waist so that he could still feel the effects of the air conditioning. The tiredness of travelling coupled with the contentment of being home soon saw him drifting off into a peaceful sleep, snoring softly into the darkness.

~~x~~

_A hand ran down his chest and abs at first, softly caressing the downy skin just below his navel. It travelled to the curve of his hip, fingertips sliding along his hip dent and right across to the one on the other side. The gentle hand seemed to be drawing all the blood in his body to a particular region and before long his cock had hardened, laying flush against him. One glancing stroke from the deft fingertips saw it jump and twitch, eliciting a sad sigh when the pressure left again. _

_The disappointment was short lived when a warm, wet kiss was pressed against the base of his shaft, the mouth working up until it reached the swollen and sensitive head. With teasing motions the pointed tongue sought and stole every trace of the pre-cum that had gathered there, further working Teddy into a state of high arousal. Every time the tip swept across his steadily leaking slit he couldn't help but push upwards, only to find himself pressed down firmly onto the bed. When he tried to move his hands they felt fixed where they were, increasing his desire to touch the mysterious face and coax the lips open to allow him inside . _

_Teasing over, the warm mouth slid down over him and sucked hard, so hard in fact that his toes curled into the pads of his feet. It was just how he liked it when it had been a while, pleasure almost to the point of painful but deliciously satisfying. He imagined that the wanton mouth was as desperate for a taste of him as he was to fill it, moaning loudly when fingers stroked at the entrance to his ass and the palm thoroughly massaged his aching balls. _

_Despite spreading his legs a little wider the fingers didn't enter him or even try. Instead they rubbed against the tight ring of muscle, giving just the right amount of tormenting to start his body reacting as if it was being entered. Arching up from the bed he felt his cock sliding further between the lips that were clamped around him, holding him in place as he rocked his hips up and down. When the skilled tongue widened around the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft it was over all too soon, his entire body twitching as he came. It felt like the last time he and Cody had spent the night together and his thoughts were flooded with memories of strong legs wrapped around him and the sparkling blue eyes that stared directly up at him as they came together. _

_Feeling the mouth release him Teddy tried again to move but he couldn't clear the fog in his mind enough to get up before tiredness washed over him again. The force with which he'd come had drained him totally and he was grateful for the support of the bed underneath him, knowing without it he'd be in a heap on the floor. As sated and spent as it had made him he hated the lack of a body to curl around and share the afterglow of the moment with. _

_Out of nowhere a hand ran across his damp hair, smoothing it down and away from his face. He leaned as far into the touch as much his position would allow, the hand gently grazing the side of his face. A tender kiss followed, chaste though it was, but it meant everything. It evoked so many more memories that he cherished yet feared. A few seconds later all contact was gone and he felt alone. Gone was the sense of being wanted and desired, back was the empty void that being single left behind._

~~x~~

Waking with a start Teddy realised that it wasn't the alarm that had roused him, it was just the sunlight streaming through his window hitting his eyelids. Lifting the sheets he looked beneath them, expecting to see his familiar morning arousal waiting to greet him but there was nothing. For a second he wondered if that was going to be his next problem, pondering that until details of his dream started to come back in graphic flashes.

A tingling sensation spread from his waist to his toes as he recalled the feeling of being inside that mouth, trying as hard as he could to commit the details to memory for use some other time. The practical side of his brain cursed the fact that he hadn't worn boxers to bed and he rummaged around the sheets looking for the sticky patch which he wanted to make sure that he didn't roll into it as he got up. Running his hand from side to side and on the upper sheets he couldn't find anything, a result that left him confused. He clearly remembered the force of his release and it seemed unlikely that he hadn't had some kind of reaction whilst at the mercy of the explicit dream.

Nursing the numerous disappointments that centred around a lucid dream that he may not have even really had, Teddy rolled himself over to look at the alarm clock to see how long he had before it was time to head out for his run. What greeted him made him sit up immediately, rubbing at his eyes and then pinching his thigh hard to make sure he wasn't still in a dream after all.

Over the alarm clock was a large brown paper bag, holes cut in it for the eyes and nose. It stood upright, balanced perfectly over the clock which Teddy noted had the alarm switched to off. He was a good two hours late out of bed, enlightening him as to why the sun had woken him instead of the incessant beeping sound.

Confused as hell he reached out and grabbed the paper bag, his heckles up thinking that someone had been in his house while he slept. He did have one of those bags somewhere in the house after his recent spot with Cody but he didn't recall leaving it out anywhere visible. The alarm hadn't triggered or the police would've attended and on checking his cellphone there was no call from the alarm company either. He wasn't known as a sleepwalker but given the vivid dreams lately he wasn't ruling anything out. Turning the paper bag over in his hand he checked it for any clues or signs as to how it had gotten into his bedroom. It was then that he saw the message scrawled on the back of it.

"Hope you enjoyed the lie in, sure looked like you needed it. Was passing through town, had to see you. I think we can make this work Ted, I miss you. C, xx"

That was why the alarm hadn't triggered; it had been keyed off by someone with a fob for it. Cody had always been the holder of his spare keys from back in their developmental days. Shaking his head Teddy tried to dismiss the crazy thought that his friend had been in his bedroom and not woken him up, that he had just brought a paper bag and left. There was no way Cody was just passing through, he too was on his days off and was supposed to have been heading home.

His next thoughts were worries that even if Cody had been there then he may have witnessed the enthusiastic reaction Teddy recalled having to the colourful dream that disturbed his sleep. Immediately he blushed to a deep shade of pink, worried that he had been seen rutting against the bed or touching himself. It wasn't as if Cody had never seen that from him before, just not in a long while and never as only a friend.

It wasn't until he read the message again that he started to piece together the puzzle, to realise what had happened and how the bag got there. Smiling broadly he fingered the bag carefully, subconsciously trying to find any trace of Cody that might be lingering there. With a shake of his head Teddy figured out why his dream had seemed so real and how much of a pushover he must have been in his sleepy state. All he could be grateful for was that he hadn't called out any names, or certainly none that he could remember.

The knot in his stomach grew as he thought harder about the fact that the hands he craved the most had once again explored his body. Cody was smarter than he thought, knowing to take advantage of a lack of composure and consciousness to get his message through. Teddy had been the one to be most concerned about the distance between them but the remembered sensation of those illicit touches in the night made him care less about everything other than simply being with Cody.

With a lighter heart than he'd had for a while Teddy walked towards the bathroom, ready to wake himself with a splash of water. Once inside he stared at his reflection in the mirror, noting that the worry lines were less prominent and his brow less furrowed. Turning the water on it gushed quickly into the sink and he bent forward, just about to cup his hands when he noticed the cup nearest to the mirror. In it sat his usual toothbrush and toothpaste but unless the inanimate objects had developed the ability to breed overnight someone had planted another brush in it too. It was a simple gesture but a meaningful one all the same. As long as he and Cody had each other he could get by, they could get by and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written to cheer up LegacyChick :) All reads and reviews appreciated**


End file.
